


Vinyl

by Anoel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, OT3, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Come on dance to vinyl with me.





	Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> No standardized notes apply.

Password: OT3  
Music: Vinyl by Fly By Midnight

Lyrics:

I'll lay down that '78   
Pull you closer   
I can't wait to feel you moving to a classic   
No there's no need for 808s   
Let the groove communicate   
All of our purple rain attraction 

Back in the day we would stay up late   
Let the boom box play   
But now in the night we all swipe right   
Oh what a shame 

We don't have to loose all the groove babe   
Grab your favorite record and we'll move like they used too   
ooo ooo ooo

We can rock   
We can roll   
Don't let pop   
Steal the show   
Come on dance to vinyl with me 

Like a needle on a record, baby   
Lay down on me   
Like a needle on a record   
You fit right into me   
Like a needle on a record, baby   
Lay down on me   
Like a needle on a record   
You fit right into me   
Come on dance to vinyl with me


End file.
